


Лианна и медведи

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Сказочное приключение Лианны Мормонт в Застенье





	Лианна и медведи

**Author's Note:**

> Стилизация под русскую народную сказку, на написание вдохновил арт https://pre00.deviantart.net/6167/th/pre/i/2017/271/7/b/here_we_stand_by_lori_gami-dbots9q.jpg

Далеко-далеко на Севере, на Медвежьем острове посреди Ледового залива жила-была леди Мейдж Мормонт. И было у леди Мейдж пять дочерей: старшая дочка по имени Дейси, вторая — Алисанна, третью звали Лира, четвертую — Джорель, ну а самая младшая дочка звалась Лианночкой. Жили они, поживали, добра много не нажили, но и дом у них был крепкий, и еды вдоволь. Дичи в лесах Медвежьего острова водилось немеряно, а леди Мейдж и ее дочери — все как одна сильные, смелые и боевитые, как настоящие медведицы, — были искусными охотницами и воительницами. То железяне, то одичалые со Стылого берега на их остров зубы точили, но Мормонтихи-медведицы всем им давали окорот.  
Как-то раз созвал Король Севера, Молодой Волк Робб Старк знамена и отправился воевать с Ланнистерами. Собрала и леди Мейдж своих воинов — все шестьдесят два человека — и с дочерью старшей Дейси отправилась на войну. А другим дочерям наказала жить дружно, топоры точить остро и за младшей своей сестричкой Лианночкой присматривать.  
Проводили Алисанна, Лира и Джорель мать и старшую сестру на войну и решили пойти поохотиться. Надели кольчуги железные, взяли топоры острые, булавы тяжелые и рогатины длинные и пошли в лес за добычей. А сестричку Лианночку дома оставили, на хозяйстве.  
Обиделась на это Лианночка, ножкой по полу стукнула.  
— Я, — сказала, — уже большая, мне уже восемь годов, а сестры меня считают годной только на то, чтобы ложки в поварне пересчитывать да книжки старые под присмотром мейстера по слогам читать. А я тоже на охоту хочу!  
Надела она самую маленькую кольчужку, какую нашла в оружейной (та лишь на вершок за ней по земле волочилась), повесила на пояс самый маленький топорик (чуть-чуть ей до пяток не доставал) и пошла за сестрами в лес. Долго шла она и в дороге притомилась. Вышла на берег, села на травку под высоким страж-деревом, да там и прикорнула.  
Приплыл в ту пору на Медвежий остров со Стылого берега предводитель одичалых Тормунд, известный под множеством прозвищ. Явился он за тем, за чем обычно наведывались на Медвежий остров все одичалые разбойники. Известно, что свои женщины у них такие страшные видом, что смотреть на них невозможно, поэтому, чтобы не пресеклось их ужасное племя, похищают они жен и дочерей северян. Вышел Тормунд на берег, увидел спящую Лианночку, засунул ее в свой мешок и был таков. Вернулись с охоты три сестры Мормонт с добычей: оленем, лосем и матерым медведем, звали-звали Лианночку — и не дозвались. Бросились на поиски, весь Медвежий остров обыскали, но и следа младшей сестрички так и не нашли. Заплакали тут сестры, топоры побросали, руки заломили:  
— Бедная наша Лианночка! Что же мы матушке нашей скажем?  
А Тормунд тем временем приплыл на Стылый берег и пошел с мешком за спиной к своей берлоге. Проснулась Лианночка, а ее в мешке тащат, ничего не видно и пахнет плохо. Разозлилась Лианночка, вытащила свой топорик и ну похитителя по спине охаживать и кричать:  
— Я — Лианна Мормонт с Медвежьего острова! Нельзя меня никуда тащить без ведома моей матушки и Короля Севера, чье имя Старк. Выпусти меня немедленно, невежа!  
Тормунд засмеялся:  
— Хар-р! Щекотки я не боюсь. Принесу тебя в свой дом, Красные Палаты, будешь у меня жить. Печку топить, кашу варить, меня кашей кормить.  
— Не буду! — закричала Лианночка из мешка. — Мы, Мормонты, служим только Королю Севера, чье имя Старк! Не заставишь ты меня себе прислуживать.  
— Не жалую я Старков, — пробурчал Тормунд. — А тебя, когда подрастешь, возьму в жены. Будешь мне печку топить, кашу варить, детей рожать.  
— Не буду! — возмутилась Лианночка. — Мы, женщины дома Мормонт, вообще замуж не выходим. А детей рожаем от медведей!  
— Хар-р! — восхитился Тормунд — Есть у меня одна жена медведица. Родила мне четырех сыновей и дочку Мунду, мое осеннее яблочко. Когда приведу тебя в свой дом, Красные палаты, они с тобой поиграют, а потом с кашей съедят.  
— Не буду я с ними играть! — крикнула ему Лианночка. — И съесть себя не дам!  
Но Тормунд уже вошел в свою берлогу, которую звал Красными Палатами, и открыл мешок. Вылезла Лианночка из мешка и увидела огромную медведицу, а вокруг нее пятерых детей: четырех мальчиков и одну девочку. Все они тут же принялись ее обнюхивать, трогать и кричать:  
— Ой, какая красивая девочка! И кольчужка у нее красивая, и топорик острый. И пахнет она вкусно. Давайте с ней поиграем, а потом все железо отберем, а ее с кашей съедим.  
Встала Лианночка посреди берлоги и руки в бока уперла:  
— Если вы меня с кашей съедите, придет моя леди-матушка, и с ней шестьдесят два воина с Медвежьего острова, а еще Король Севера со своим войском, все в железных кольчугах с острыми топорами и мечами. Берлогу вашу сожгут, а вас порубят на мелкие кусочки и на огне зажарят. Мы на Медвежьем острове медвежатину любим.  
— Если мы тебя с кашей съедим, то тогда ты тоже вместе с нами зажаришься, — сказал старший сын-медвежонок.  
— А я зубами вам животы прогрызу и выберусь, — пообещала Лианночка.  
— Ладно, — решил Тормунд, — не будем пока ее есть. Посторожите ее, а я на охоту пойду.  
Села медведица и пять ее детей вокруг Лианночки, и стали ее сторожить.  
Вдруг снаружи раздался шум, стук дубинок и крики:  
— Эй вы, в берлоге! Мы людоеды и пришли вас всех съесть!  
— Мы не люди, мы медведи! — крикнул людоедам старший сыночек. — Мы вам в еду не годимся, идите своей дорогой.  
Людоеды подумали и ответили ему:  
— Медведей мы тоже едим. Особенно тех, что говорят по-человечьи.  
— Бежать надо! — сказал второй сыночек. — Их больше, они нас убьют, а потом съедят.  
— Или сначала съедят, а потом убьют, — добавил третий сынок.  
— Или сначала съедят, потом убьют, а после изнасилуют, — пропищала дочка Мунда. Четвертый же сынок ничего не сказал, только боком стал отступать к запасному выходу из берлоги (во всякой порядочной берлоге должен быть запасной выход).  
— Какие же вы медведи! — возмутилась Лианночка. — Настоящие медведи свой дом защищают. Сейчас я вам покажу.  
Она поправила кольчужку, подняла топорик и закричала людоедам:  
— А ну-ка, уходите отсюда!  
— Ха-ха-ха, — рассмеялись людоеды, услышав ее тоненький голосок. — Да кто ты такая, чтобы нами командовать?  
— Я — Лианна Мормонт из дома Мормонтов с Медвежьего острова, и если вы сей же миг не уберетесь восвояси, то пожалеете об этом!  
Подошли людоеды ближе к входу в берлогу и принюхались.  
— Она, похоже, молоденькая, — сказал один.  
— Мясцо, должно быть, нежное, — поддакнул второй. — Аж слюнки текут!  
— Мы ее на сладкое съедим, — решил третий. — Как самую вкусную.  
И гулко похлопал себя по животу.  
Но Лианночка не смутилась:  
— Если вы меня на сладкое съедите, придет моя матушка, леди Мейдж Мормонт, и с ней мои четыре сестры, а с ними шестьдесят два воина с Медвежьего острова, все в железных кольчугах с острыми топорами и мечами. Они вас порубят на мелкие кусочки и на костре зажарят.  
Струхнули тут людоеды, стали считать: шестьдесят два — это мало или много? Очень уж им не хотелось быть зажаренными. Мало того, что больно, так еще хорошее мясо жарить — только портить.  
А Лианночка их все пуще стала стращать:  
— А за ними явится Король Севера, чье имя Старк, верхом на огромном лютоволке и с войском, которому нет ни конца ни края. Пойдет он в вашу людоедскую страну и всю ее с землей сравняет, если сейчас быстро отсюда не убежите!  
Совсем испугались людоеды. А тут еще медведица, почуяв чужих, грозно на них зарычала, и дети ее начали в пустые миски ложками колотить (каши им никто так и не сварил). Шум такой устроили, что развернулись людоеды, заткнув уши, и побежали в свою людоедскую страну подобру-поздорову.  
Вернулся Тормунд с охоты с большой добычей, а дети ему закричали:  
— Не будем мы девочку Лианночку есть, она нам жизнь спасла! Верни ее домой, на Медвежий остров, к ее матушке и сестрам.  
И рассказали все, как было.  
— Прогнала она людоедов, испугались они ее грозного голоса, и ее матушки с сестрами, и Короля Севера, чье имя Старк.  
— Хар-р! А ты храбрая девчонка! — похвалил Лианночку Тормунд. — Так и быть, не будем мы тебя с кашей есть, сами тебя мясом накормим. А потом я на тебе женюсь, мне такая отважная жена нужна.  
Ничего тут не сказала Лианночка, только брови сурово нахмурила. И медведица зарычала угрожающе. А четыре сыночка и дочка Мунда попросили:  
— Не нужно, папочка, на ней жениться, если Лианночка того не хочет. А то матушка ее и сестры, и Король Севера, чье имя Старк, за нами придут. Лучше верни ее домой.  
— Хар-р! Ладно, — согласился Тормунд, — отвезу я тебя на Медвежий остров, оставлю на том бережку, где тебя нашел. А ты лихом нас не поминай, а будешь в наших краях, в гости заходи. И ты, и матушка твоя, и сестры, и Король Севера, чье имя Старк. Не жалую я Старков, но если встречу теперь кого из них, то ради тебя уж расстараюсь.  
Посадил Тормунд Лианночку в лодку, сел на весла, приплыл к Медвежьему острову и высадил под высоким страж-деревом. А дальше уж она сама до дома дошла.  
Обрадовались сестры, Алисанна, Лира и Джорель, возвращению младшей своей сестрички Лианночки. Сказали ей:  
— Ты больше не уходи без спросу из дома, сестричка. Ты такая смелая и отважная, только на тебя мы можем положиться, что ты защитишь наш дом от железян и одичалых. Ты теперь будешь дома за главную.  
И Лианночка пообещала больше никуда из дому без спросу не уходить, Медвежий остров охранять, честь дома Мормонтов поддерживать. Тут сестры пир закатили, много мяса жареного съели, много пива выпили, сестричке Лианночке дали чашку теплого молока и спать уложили.


End file.
